Etwas ganz Besonderes
Etwas ganz Besonderes ist die zwölfte Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Apple Bloom macht es ganz verrückt das sie noch keinen Schönheitsfleck hat und Versucht auf Biegen und Brechen einen zu bekommen. Inhalt Schönheitsflecken 101 Im heutigen Unterricht erklärt Cheerilee was es mit den Schönheitsflecken auf sich hat. Das sind die Symbolen an den Flanken der Ponys die sich erst zeigen wen ein Pony entdeckt hat was sein besonderes Talent ist. Bis da hin ist ein Pony eben blank. Mitten im Unterricht bringt Diamond Tiara Apple Bloom da zu einen Zettel an Silver Spoon weiter zugeben und wird prompt erwischt. Aber der Zettel ist leer, genau wie Apple Blooms Flanke, spötet Tiara. Die Einladung Nach Schulschluss versucht Twist ihre geknickte Freundin Apple Bloom wieder aufzumuntern. Doch lassen es sich Tiara und Spoon nicht nehmen vor den beiden noch mal Kräftig mit ihren Flecken anzugeben. Nichtsdestotrotz oder gerade wegen ihrer Fleckenlosigkeit lädt Tiara sie zu ihrer Party am kommenden Wochenende ein. Auf der Tiara und ihren Fleck gefeiert werden. Des Apfelskern Kurz darauf spricht Apple Bloom mit Applejack darüber. Ihrer Schwester ist sich sicher das Apple Bloom ihren Fleck schon bekommen wird doch die Kleine will ihren Sofort haben. Was Applejacke nicht ganz nach vollziehen kann, den sie war auch die letzte in ihrer Klasse die den Fleck bekam, der Bedeute das sie eines Tages Sweet Apple Acres leiten wird. Da fällt ihr auf das auch Granny Smith und Big McIntosh die letzten ihrer Klassen waren die ihre Flecken bekamen. Woraus Apple Bloom erkennt das es wohl in der Familie liegt, genauso wie das die Flecken der Apples immer irgend was mit Äpfel zu tun haben. Am nächsten Markttag begleitet Apple Bloom Applejacke zum Äpfelverkaufen doch geht sie dabei zu aggressive vor so das Applejack sie wieder entlassen muss um nicht die Kunden zu vergraulen. Applejack versucht ihrer Schwester klar zu machen das es nicht funktioniert den Fleck zu erzwingen und schlägt vor das Apple Bloom doch mit jemanden der auch noch keinen Fleck hat zur Party gehen soll. Da fällt Apple Bloom Twist ein. Die Sportskanone Als Apple Bloom zu Twist kommt muss sie fest stellen das die auch schon einen Fleck hat. Twist hat entdeckt das Süßigkeiten ihr Ding sind. Zu allem Überfluss kommen auch noch Tiara und Spoon vor die ihr wieder einen Spruch rein drücken. Kurz darauf erscheint Rainbow Dash auf der Bildfläche und will, nach dem Apple Bloom ihr Problem erklärt hat, helfen. Immerhin hat Rainbow Dash ja als erste in ihrer Schulklasse den Schönheitsfleck bekommen. Die ganze Woche versucht sich Apple Bloom unter Rainbow Dashs Aufsicht in den verschiedensten Sportarten aber ein Fleck stellt sich nicht ein. Als am Wochenende Rainbow Dash nachsieht was sie noch nicht hatten, kann siech Apple Bloom gerade noch in die Büsche schlagen bevor wieder Tiara und Spoon auftauchen. Muss aber wieder hören das man ohne Fleck nichts ist. Gerade als sie denkt nicht s zu könne schlägt ihr Pinkie Pie Muffins essen Vor. Begeistert von der Idee verabschiedet Apple Bloom Rainbow und geht mit Pinkie. Muffins Im Nascheckchen zeigt sich aber das Muffins gerade aus sind also zeigt Pinkie Apple Bloom wie man welche macht. Allerdings hat das was sie Fabriziert haben mehr Ähnlichkeit mit Steinkohle als mit Muffins. Doch da entdeckt Apple Bloom etwas auf ihrer Flanke, einen Mehlfleck. Zaubern Zwecklos Gerade als Apple Bloom an diesem Rückschlag verzweifelt, kommt Twilight rein. Die Apple Bloom, nach Schilderung ihres Problems, dazu bringen kann trotz bedenken zu versuchen ihr einen Schönheitsfleck zu Zaubern. Aber alle Bilder verblassen sofort wieder. Was daran liegt das ein Schönheitsfleck für die Begabung eines Ponys steht die es selbst entdecken muss, wie Twilight erklärt. Die Party Völlig niedergeschlagen will Apple Bloom gehen und gerät auf Diamond Tiaras Party von der sie ganz vergessen hat wann sie ist, das Pinkie sie Ausrichtet und das sie im Nascheckchen steigt. So gut sie kann versucht Apple Bloom die Party unentdeckt zu verlassen. Sie ist auch schon fast zur Tür raus, da stößt sie mit Applejack zusammen die, die Situation verkennend, sie wieder in die Mitte des Raumes schiebt. Apple-Bloom kann sich grade noch ein Tuch umbinden bevor Tiara und Spoon bei ihr sind. Es gelingt ihr die zwei abzuwimmeln doch dann stolpert sie auf dem Rückzug über das Tuch, verliert es und fällt gegen den Plattenspieler. Die Musik verstummt und alle starren sie an. Sofort sind Tiara und Spoon zur Stelle und machen sich über sie lustig. Der Schönheitsfleckenklub Jetzt schreiten Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle ein und stellen sich auf Apple Blooms Seite. Sie machen allen Klar dass man ohne Schönheitsfleck nicht Nichts ist und man so noch alles werden kann. Auf Tiaras frage warum sich die beiden auf Blooms Seite gestellt haben präsentieren sie ihre nackten Hintern. Twilight und Applejack halten das Trio für Glücksponys da den dreien immer noch frei steht zu entdecken wer sie sind und das sie alle Zeit der Welt haben es heraus zu finden. Was allen einen Denkanstoß gibt der dazu führt das keiner mehr Tiara Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Kurz darauf gründen die neuen Freundinnen den Schönheitsfleckenklub. Um gemeinsam herauszufinden was ihre besondere Begabung ist. Zur Feier schlägt Scootaloo Muffins vor, wovon Apple Bloom ihr abrät, da ja alle Muffins im Raum von ihr sind und sie machen sich auf die Suche nach Plätzchen. Twilight schreibt Celestia das Apple Bloom lernte. Das man sich Manchmal ausgeschlossen fühlt und meint keine Freunde zu haben. Und dann erkennt man ganz plötzlich, dass woanders wahre Freunde auf einen warten und dass man was Besonderes ist. Was die Prinzessin einen nostaligischen Blick auf ihren eigenen Schönheitsfleck werfen lässt. Galerie Anspielungen Bislang keine Entdeckt. Navboxen en:Call of the Cutie es:Llamada de la chica pl:Znaczkowa Liga pt:Em Busca da Marca Especial ru:Отличительные знаки sv:Cutie kallar Kategorie:Erste Staffel